nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Lenka
}} Lenka (born Lenka Kripac on 19 March 1978) is an Australian-Czech singer-songwriter, known for her song "The Show," (produced by Stuart Brawley), from her self-titled album Lenka. Early life The daughter of a Czech musician father and an Australian schoolteacher mother, Lenka was raised in the Australian bush of New South Wales until age seven, when her family moved to Sydney, where she received her schooling and music training, and started to work as a musician. Musical career Decoder Ring As Lenka Kripac, she was a member of the Australian electronic-rock crossover band Decoder Ring for two of their albums. She then moved to California in 2007. Solo career After adopting her first name as her sole artistic name, Lenka released her eponymous debut album on 24 September 2008, with "The Show" (produced by Stuart Brawley) chosen to be the first single release from the set. The album peaked at number 142 on the US Billboard 200 The song also featured for the Windows 8 ad, becoming a world wide success. Lenka creates paper art type of stop-motion animated music videos for each of her singles with James Gulliver Hancock, a visual artist from Australia. The childlike appearance to all her music videos is done on purpose by the duo. Her vocal stylings are a juxtaposition of pop and layered, complicated influences. She provided vocals on two tracks ("Addicted" and "Sunrise") on German artist Schiller's album Atemlos, released in Germany on 12 March 2010. NVSC 01 After the poor results of the first edition the header of the Czech broadcaster said that Czech Republic would be in the second edition. Lenka who is one of the most famous Australian-Czech singers worldwide, was revealed as the representative with the song "Heart Skips A Beat". Nevertheless, they didn't manage the qualification of the country for the second time after finishing thirteenth with 52 points in the semi final. NVSC 05 ČT confirmed on August 27, that the country will participate in the competition but chosing internally the artist. One day later it was announced that the representative would be Lenka, making her the first singer who participates twice with Czech Republic in the history of the competition. It was also announced that with the Píseň pro Českou Republiku, would chose one from the three songs which Lenka would perform. At the end of the national selection, it was official that the winning song was "Trouble Is A Friend". Lenka performed in the semi-final but didn't succeed for the final, finishing 12th with 69 points. Discography The discography of Lenka Kripac, best known as simply Lenka, a singer-songwriter from New South Wales, Australia, consists of three studio albums, and five singles. This list does not include material released by Decoder Ring a band in which Lenka was a member before pursuing a solo career. Lenka released her debut self-titled album in 2008 at the age of just 24. The album's lead single, and Kripac's debut single, was titled The Show and serves as her most successful single to date. Her second album, Two, was released over two years later in 2011, but failed to gain the same commercial success as the singer's debut album due to a string of un-successful singles. Everything At Once after participating in the Píseň pro Českou Republiku, was sampled in a Windows 8 advert. It became Lenka's second most successful single to date. Her third studio album Shadows was released in June 2013. Studio albums * Lenka * Two * Shadows Singles Category:Artists Category:NVSC 2 artists Category:NVSC 5 artists